freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Anthony
Mark Anthony is a second year student attending West Genetics. He is the Limiter of Attia SimmonsFreezing Manga Chapter 4 Page 35. Background Nothing is known about his background. It is not revealed how he became Attia's Limiter. Appearance Mark has black hair and grey eyes. He is seen wearing the standard uniform for Limiters during his appearanceFreezing Manga Chapter 4 Page 35. Personality Mark has been shown to care about the safety of his comrades particularly his partner Pandora, AttiaFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 21-22. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Mark is seen as a first year student asked by his friends to hang out but says that he's still has some unpacking to do. He suddenly comes across second year Attia Simmons who runs into him pushing him down. Attia apologizes to him and runs off in embarrassment after he saw her panties. Mark gets up and finds Attia's student handbook and returns it to the lost and found though unaware that it was part of Attia's plan to make him her loyal servant. Mark is next seen coming to Attia's room which the Pandora invites him. When he opens the door, Attia is half naked. Attia assumes that Mark will get horny and assault her but the plan fails once more when Mark apologizes covering his eyes to which upsets Attia. As the two sit down to have tea, Mark doesn't know that Attia secretly put sleeping medicine in his cup commenting on her plan to have Mark sleep next to her in bed naked and make him believe that he 'did it' with her though the plan failed as it was Attia who drank the wrong tea falling fast asleep. He leaves a note for Attia that he carried her to bed without waking her up. Later on, Mark finds Attia in the boys locker room confronted by second year Limiter, Julian Bopdest and his partner Andou Kaoru, a third year student after the latter tried to blackmail Mark taking pictures of him naked. Deciding to help Attia, Mark apologizes to the couple stating that he wanted a picture of Julian due to his popularity. As Attia leaves, Mark asks Attia to be her Limiter. Mark tells her that he likes smart girls and hacked into the student database looking for Attia's data and also states that he knew about Attia's schemes from the beginning. Furious, Attia summons her Volt Weapon and attacks Mark only to embrace him realizing that she can't beat him and admits defeat. Mark and Attia have their baptism. Freezing 3rd Year Punishment Arc Mark is first seen together with his Pandora partner, Attia Simmons, where they meet Ingrid Bernstein and Leo Bernard. Attia then tells Ingrid of the situation involving Satellizer L. BridgetFreezing Manga Chapter 4 Page 35. As Satellizer and Ingrid fight, Attia has him establish a Freezing Field in order to keep the teachers or any of the school's staff from discovering the fightFreezing Manga Chapter 6 Page 10. 10th Nova Clash Together with Ingrid, Leo and Attia, he encounters the Nova Form Pandora's and assists Attia in fighting them. He and Leo release two combined Freezing Fields but it is to no avail since the enemy Pandora's were able to neutralize themFreezing Manga Chapter 30 Page 2-4. As Attia fights one enemy Pandora, another comes from behind and attempts to impale Attia. Mark bravely places himself in between his partner and the enemy Pandora. He manages to save Attia's life but he gets fatally wound as well. Before he lost consciousness, he told Attia to retreat and apologized since he could no longer assist herFreezing Manga Chapter 30 Page 8-10. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Mark is with Attia who is having a rant over Arnett's new gentler personality. Mark, however, approves of the nicer Arnett. The two meet Charles Bonaparte and Citroen. Attia and Charles verbally fightFreezing Manga Chapter 106 Page 9-10. Soon enough, it escalates and becomes a real fightFreezing Manga Chapter 106 Page 13-22. It ends with Mark laying flat on the ground from exhaustion of using his Freezing and Attia heavily beaten. To make things worse, Attia and Charles don't stop verbally spatting at each other. Ultimately, Charles impales Attia on the middle of her chestFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 11-19. As Attia is recovering from her critical wounds, he tearfully tells Ingrid, Leo, Creo Brand and Gorõ what happened and vows to never to forgive CharlesFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 21-22. Abilities Freezing Mark is capable of creating a Freezing Field with a large zone. It was able to cover a portion of the girls' dormitory as well as the area where Satellizer and Ingrid fought. This was intended to keep the teachers and the school's staff from noticing the fight and putting a stop to it. Mark is able to hold his Freezing for 20 minutesFreezing Manga Chapter 6 Page 10. However, his Freezing proved ineffective against the Nova Form Pandora's. In the battle against Charles and Citroen, he was forced to used his Freezing so much that he eventually fell to the ground exhaustedFreezing Manga Chapter 30 Page 10. Relationships Attia Simmons Attia is the partner Pandora of Mark. Mark cares about her a lot and is dedicated to her. He cares so much about her that he sacrificed himself for the sake of her well-beingFreezing Manga Chapter 30 Page 10. Others Charles Bonaparte Mark did not share his partners feelings towards the French Pandora. He only fought against Charles for Attia's sake. By the end of the battle and with Attia close to dying because of it, he developed a hatred for CharlesFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 21-22. References Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male